When Their Eyes Met
by Legendary Street Racer
Summary: This is a romance story between Li and Sakura. They have very strange feelings that the other thinks that he/she likes him/her. Both Li and Sakura have paired up for the science project that they have and there feelings starts. Please R&R.
1. When Their Eyes Met

(A/N: I'm not really an expert at CCS. But, I'll try my best to fill in the characteristics of the people in CCS.)  
  
Sakura: Yay! I'm in my first fanfic with you writing it.  
  
LSR: I just ran out of topics, so I just chose this, nothing personal about it.  
  
Li: Surrrrrrrrrrre. We believe you.  
  
LSR: If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to make you date a bookworm.  
  
Li: Okay… okay… I'll shut up.  
  
Sakura: Don't be so mean to your characters. So mean!  
  
LSR: So you are protecting Li now.  
  
Li and Sakura: Shut up!  
  
LSR: Ahem… who writes the story here?  
  
Sakura: That's a threat!  
  
LSR: But I never threat you with anything.  
  
Sakura blushing: You are threatening to Li.  
  
LSR: Whatever.  
  
(A/N: Sakura and Li had captured all the cards. But Sakura hasn't become the new Master yet.)  
  
*At school*  
  
It was a normal day at school and they had a substitute because their teacher was sick and couldn't come. They had their usual classes and there was a science research project for the class to do. All the students had to pair up with partners for the science project and they will have no time in class to work on it.  
  
Li looked around the room for a partner to pair up with for his science project. All the boys paired up with the people he wanted to work with earlier. There was Sakura left to pick or else it would be with some really nerdy people (A/N: Which of course, he didn't want to work with. I'm not trying to give you the idea of leaving other people that are different away from yourself.)  
  
"Want to be my partner for the project?" Li asked as he walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Umm… sure" as Sakura was scanning for any other girls to work with first.  
  
"So, do you want to come to my house or do you want to work at your house?" Li asked.  
  
"You decide, but there will be no one home at my house when you come over. We could better and faster without people disturbing us." Sakura said.  
  
"Then, we'll work at your house today and work at my house tomorrow." Li said.  
  
Sakura nodded with agreement. Then, Li blushed a little and that made Sakura confused that why he would be blushing.  
  
~ Sakura thinking: Does Li like me? I'm not sure about the feelings I have for him. Friend or more than just a friend to me? ~  
  
Li put his hand and waving it right in front of Sakura's eyes to get her attention because she seemed to be daydreaming about something.  
  
~ Li thinking: Argh! I shouldn't of blushed right in front of her. But, I wonder what Sakura is daydreaming about. Girls are very hard to understand. Not my business anyways. I hope she's thinking about me in some way. ~ (A/N: Not the perverted way.)  
  
During class time, Li looked over to Sakura and he thought she was looking at him with her dreamy eyes. All he did was look back at the teacher and not look back at Sakura until the end of the school day.  
  
*After school*  
  
Sakura runs up to Madison and tells her about her partner and will walk home with Li to work on the project. Madison couldn't walk home with Sakura together today also. She was also doing the science project which they had two weeks to work on it.  
  
*In the hallway*  
  
(A/N: In my story, Li's locker is right beside Sakura's.)  
  
Both Li and Sakura got their homework they had needed to be completed and walked home together. Once gotten to Li's house, they got in the house, they heard footsteps coming from inside the house.  
  
"There's supposed to be no one home at this time" Li said.  
  
"Then why are there footsteps?" Sakura asked as she walked to Li closer.  
  
To find out who is the mysterious person in Li's house, you got to read my next chapter coming up once I get reviews. 


	2. Li's Feelings

Summary from last chapter  
  
Mr. Terata was away and sick, so there was a substitute in for the class. There was a project that was assigned. Li and Sakura had paired up for a science project they had to do in two weeks. Li thinks that Sakura likes him because he thinks she looked at him with dreamy eyes. Also, Sakura thinks Li likes her. When they walked to Li's house to do their science, there were footsteps…  
  
End of last chapter summary  
  
Li and Sakura entered the house with caution. When the mysterious person was heard again, it was going downstairs toward them.  
  
"Is it you, Master Li at the door?" said the mysterious person.  
  
Li recognized his voice and asked what he was doing here.  
  
"I forgot to bring something with me"  
  
After that, they were alone at the house working on the project, or were they? Usually, when a boy and girl work together, they would go straight to work. But, they were playing with the Clow Cards they had captured earlier. They were trying to remember how they had captured each of the fifty-three Clow Cards. They were having so much fun remembering how they captured the cards that they had forgotten to do their project. It was late and Sakura had to go home.  
  
"Whoa! It's already 9:30 already?" Sakura sounding surprised.  
  
"Oh how time flies." Li added.  
  
"We better get at least some work done before I go home" Sakura said as she was looking for a pencil.  
  
Li found the pencil for Sakura and handed it to her. As Li was giving it to Sakura, he had accidentally touched Sakura's hand. Sakura thought that Li was trying to make his first move on her, but the truth wasn't that. She had become silent unless they needed to talk about the project.  
  
After Sakura and Li did as much as they could for the project, Li was going to walk her home. Sakura thought too deep into the thought that Li was walking her home. She thought he was trying to have more time with her. She also thought that Li picked her for his partner was because he liked her. (A/N: The fact in my story is that Li does like Sakura. But Sakura thinks too deeply into things and thinks lots of things that might not be true.)  
  
Li and Sakura were walking to Sakura's house. During their walk, they were silent all the way. When they had gotten to the front door, Li waited for Sakura to go in the house before he would leave. Sakura used her keys to get in and Tori was at the door once he had heard the sound of the door. Tori waved to Li meaning to thank him for walking Sakura home. Tori started questioning Sakura about Li and if they had a relationship yet. Sakura insisted that they didn't have a relationship yet.  
  
Sakura lay on her bed, but couldn't sleep thinking about Li. She still remembered Li handing the pencil to her, just like it happened 5 seconds ago. It was still fresh in her mind remembering every detail of it.  
  
Li was thinking of Sakura as he lay on his bed when he got home after walking Sakura home. He was thinking of when Sakura was at his house. (A/N: At least they got some work done, better than nothing.) He remembered almost everything that had happened and cherished every moment with her. Both Li and Sakura couldn't sleep for a while, but eventually they did.  
  
*Next day at school*  
  
Sakura was early for school and Li was already there. Li walked up to Sakura.  
  
"There's something I've got to tell you. Meet me at the cherry tree at lunch." Li said.  
  
If you want to know what to know Li was about to say to Sakura, review my story so that I could continue my chapters. But, it might not be the obvious reason that you are all thinking of.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Sakura's Feelings

Summary from last chapter  
  
Sakura and Li are doing a science project together and they had gone over to Li's house to start on the project. There was no one home while they were doing the project. They had a little done on their project because they were busy playing with the Clow Cards. Li had walked Sakura home because it was late out. Both of them had a hard time sleeping. The next morning at school, Li had something important to tell Sakura at the cherry tree at lunch.  
  
End of chapter summary  
  
~Sakura thinking: What does Li have to tell me at lunch that we can't talk about it in class? Is it something important about the Clow Cards? ~  
  
*Cherry tree at lunch*  
  
Li was already there waiting for Sakura to come. Sakura came running to Li because she was already late for their little meeting. She was trying to catch her breath when she had gone up to Li.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late" Sakura said as she was still trying to catch her breath because she was sprinting.  
  
"It's okay, but it's something that is very important that I must tell you."  
  
"So what's this important thing that you have to tell me?" Sakura asked with curiosity.  
  
(A/N: It might not be the thing that you all have been guessing. But it also might be the thing that you all have been guessing.)  
  
"Umm… Give me a second. I forgot what I was about to say."  
  
~Sakura thinking: I wonder what all that fuss is about. ~  
  
~Li thinking: Is this the right time to tell her yet? Ah, whatever, here goes nothing. ~  
  
"Now I remember what I was about to tell you… Umm… uhh…I think I… I mean… I love you" Li said the last three words very quickly for he was trying to get that over with very fast.  
  
"I had been suspecting that you loved me earlier. I love you too." Sakura said as she tried to say it as calm as she could.  
  
Li slowly took his right hand and reached over to Sakura's hand. Once Sakura got the clue of Li trying to get his hand into hers, she reached over to his hand until they held their hands together. Just after the bell rung, Sakura gave Li a light kiss before they went back to their classrooms.  
  
*After school*  
  
When Li went to his locker, Sakura went up to him.  
  
"I just remembered, Li. I can't work on our project today. Some people are coming over to my house and I can't leave the house. Sorry, maybe tomorrow?" Sakura said.  
  
What is Li thinking of now? Is he thinking of the person?  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Jealous?

Summary from last chapter  
  
Both Li and Sakura admitted that they had liked each other during lunch. After school, Sakura said to Li that she was having guest at her house. Li was starting to think about this "guest" that Sakura was having over at her house. He was starting to get suspicious on Sakura.  
  
End of chapter summary  
  
~ Li thinking: Who is this…~  
  
Li's thinking was interrupted by Sakura who added that it was only her relatives that are visiting her. Sakura had already knew that Li would be thinking deeply like herself who would think the bad side of the story which is made up based on the facts that they gathered. Li was surprised that Sakura had known about him thinking more than just people visiting her house.  
  
"How did you know that I was thinking about other things?" Li asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I had that feeling that you would just like me." Sakura answered.  
  
Both left the school walking together, but Li walked Sakura home before he walked to his house which he had to walk longer than usual. But, he would do it for Sakura anyways. Once Li got home, he went on his bed resting for a while thinking about today at lunch when he had admitted his love. Li took a short nap, but woken up by a doorbell. It was Sakura at the door and Li quickly let her in.  
  
Li was surprised that Sakura had come over and was curious of why.  
  
~ Li thinking: Why is she here at this moment? ~  
  
"I thought you had relatives at your house." Li said as he was starting the conversation.  
  
"They are still at my house, but that doesn't mean that I can't come here with you. Or don't you want me anymore?" Sakura said as she was trying to get Li to say what she wanted him to say.  
  
"No… I mean yes… I got your question wrong. I want you here to be with me." Li answered.  
  
"You're sure about your answer, right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes" Li replied very quickly.  
  
Both Li and Sakura had taken their part of the project started to work in Li's room. They were holding hands while they were working on the project. Li was using his right hand holding Sakura's and Sakura used her left hand holding Li's. So, the lovers were left with one hand to work on the project. (A/N: Here comes where the expression "Two people are better than one" comes into my story. But there are some difficulties adapting to their new position of work.)  
  
Sakura was writing the work while Li used his left hand to go on the Internet to find some information on their project. It was starting to get faster and more efficient for the pace of the work.  
  
*3 hours later (19:00)*  
  
The doorbell rung and they had separated their hands for Li to answer the door. The person at the door was… Maki. She was dressed up very nicely and tried to make first impressions on Li. Li was confused why she was here and dressed up nicely and why at this hour would she be at his front door.  
  
Sakura was half-way down the stairs seeing who was at the door. She had greeted Maki and came down to the front door with Li.  
  
~ Maki thinking: Why is Sakura at Li's house? ~  
  
"Hey, Maki. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why are you here, Sakura?" Maki asked back trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, Li and I are working on our science project that is due next month." Sakura answered.  
  
"Then I better not disturb you two working. Good luck on your project."  
  
"Wait… Why are you here Maki?"  
  
"It's nothing much. I got to go now anyways." Maki said.  
  
Li closed the door behind them and both Li and Sakura ran up the stairs back to Li's room.  
  
"I wonder why Maki was here. Do you know why, Sakura?" Li asked.  
  
"I think Maki is attracted to you. That's why she was wearing so nice clothes coming to your house." Sakura said.  
  
"If your guess is right, then you picked me just in time, Sakura." Li stated.  
  
Sakura blushed a little and continued on with their work. They were still doing that "two people are better than one" strategy and holding hands. They sort of flirted and giggled throughout the time that they have worked.  
  
*21:00*  
  
"I'm getting tired, Li" as she yawned.  
  
"Then, should you go home?" Li suggested.  
  
"Let me take a short nap before I go back."  
  
Then, immediately, Sakura fell asleep on the chair that she was sitting on. Li looked at Sakura sleeping and he thought she looked cuter when she was sleeping. (A/N: Not that Li doesn't think that Sakura is not beautiful or anything, but she looks cuter in Li's eyes when she's sleeping.) Li carefully took Sakura on his back trying not to wake her up to his bed. He covered Sakura with a blanket on her on the bed. Li did some finishing touches to the project before he slept. Once finished his touches, he went downstairs in the living room and slept on the sofa while Sakura was sleeping on his bed.  
  
*02:00*  
  
Li went upstairs to his room to check up on Sakura. Once he had gotten to his room, he slowly opened the door, he saw Sakura soundly asleep and she looked like she was having a pleasant dream currently. She also smiled during her dream. Li knew that he couldn't sleep anymore because he wanted to make sure that Sakura was safe with him and nothing bad would happen to her. He wanted to remember how sweet and cute Sakura looked when she was asleep. Li knew that he couldn't sleep, not while Sakura was here. But, it was two in the morning and there's nothing to do. On second thought, there is something for Li that he could do. He turned on his computer and continued on his work on the science project.  
  
Li had some breaks during his work because his eyes were starting to get tired. He had a ten minute break every thirty minutes. It was about six in the morning and Li had almost completed the whole science project. All they need to complete is to have a book source to look from and have more information. Li planned for tomorrow that Sakura and Li go to the library.  
  
Sakura woke up and she looked a little weird. She just had a nightmare about something.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. At the Library

Summary from last chapter  
  
Sakura went over to Li's house to try to complete as much of the science project as they could. Maki went to Li's house dressed up nicely. Sakura thinks that Maki likes Li and Li doesn't get it at first until Sakura told him. When they had continued their work, Sakura was tired and slept at Li's for the night. Li slept for a while only and continued on the project while Sakura was sleeping. All was left to do was to have the book source of information and then they are done the project. When Sakura woke up, she just had a nightmare of…  
  
End of chapter summary  
  
Li went over to Sakura with her frightened look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Li asked.  
  
"It's nothing" Sakura trying to speak as calm as she could.  
  
"If it was nothing, then why do you have a pale face? You look like you just seen a ghost."  
  
"I think I have a headache that's why. Also, I think I will be okay later. Thanks for asking, Li." Sakura said as she was lying to Li.  
  
Sakura and Li walked to school together and people wondered why they would walk together when they had reached school. People were gossiping that they were boyfriend/girlfriend which was true. They just basically ignored them.  
  
During their classes, Li looked over to Sakura which she wasn't paying attention to Mr. Terata at all. It seemed like Sakura was in another world, other than Earth. Mr. Terata made a check on the project for how far the partners have worked. He had checked that Li and Sakura had done the most compared to the whole class. For that, he gave a five percent increase in their project mark.  
  
*After school*  
  
Li and Sakura walked to the library and on the way, Sakura started to cheer up more. She totally forgot all about the nightmare that she had earlier. Both Li and Sakura had felt that somebody was following them as they were walking to the library. But, both of them didn't want to bring up that topic while they were together. They were not that sure also, so they just ignored their thought.  
  
Once at the library, they found a place in the library to work on their project. They found their books all in a section in the library and walked over to where they had placed their things. Both Li and Sakura still thought that somebody was following them, but they still ignored for they thought it's just a little thought in their head. There might be people stalking them to see the truth if Sakura and Li are really girlfriend/boyfriend. But they didn't think that would happen anyways. They worked very hard throughout the whole time in the library.  
  
Li needed to use the washroom and as he was approaching the washroom, there was Maki right in front of the men's washroom door. Li was shocked why she would be here and with no one. But Li had remembered what Sakura told him. Maki has a crush on Li and is currently stalking him everywhere he goes. So, when both Li and Sakura sensed that somebody was following them, they were right at first, but they just ignored it because they weren't sure if there really was a person following them.  
  
Li tried to avoid going near Maki, but Maki kept on following him. But suddenly, she pulled him in a corner in the library which was very quiet. Maki was well prepared and had brought some things that she thought she needed. Maki had wrapped string around body and put a tape over his mouth to keep him quiet. Li tried to struggle during the process of Maki doing this, but he had failed. (A/N: I made Maki up and I will make her stronger than Li.)  
  
"Say that you love me, Li and I won't let Sakura know about it. We will make our love secret for each other." Maki said as she removed the tape off Li's mouth.  
  
"Never! Sakura is the only true love for me. You will never get me to say that ever!"  
  
Sakura looked around the library wondering where Li could be right now and she goes searching for him since he took that long. She asked some people to help her check the men's washroom for Li, but no luck. She kept looking in every aisle and there was just the bibliography section she didn't check yet.  
  
Maki was starting to beat Li up trying to make him say what he doesn't want to say to Maki which was "I love you".  
  
"Even if I have to die, I will never say 'I love you' to you ever!" Li said.  
  
"Until then, let's see" Maki said.  
  
She started beating Li up again.  
  
"Say it now!" Maki demanded.  
  
"I… I… will never love…y…you." Li said very weakly.  
  
Just as he said that, Sakura came in that corner and saw everything that had happened. Sakura ran up to Maki and slapped her in the face and tried to set Li free. Once Sakura had bought herself enough time to untie Li, Maki ran away knowing that they had already won.  
  
"I… I love y…you only, S…Sakura" Li said before he fell unconscious.  
  
*At the hospital*  
  
Sakura was waiting impatiently for the report on Li and if he was okay or not. The nurse came out and walked toward Sakura.  
  
"How is Li doing? Does he have any injuries on him?" Sakura asked as she was very worried.  
  
"He has…"  
  
If you want me to continue the next chapter, please review this chapter and I will hopefully finish the next chapter by the time it reaches twenty-five reviews.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Departure

Summary from last chapter  
  
Sakura had a nightmare and didn't pay attention to class. After school, Li and Sakura were walking to the library to complete their project and they had sensed that somebody was following them. They just ignored it because they were together and nothing else mattered. Maki was the one stalking Li and Sakura and tried to make Li say "I love you" to Maki. But he had refused, so she had started beating him up and he still wouldn't say it. When Sakura arrived, she released Li and Maki ran out of the library. Li was now in the hospital.  
  
End of chapter summary  
  
The nurse came out from the area that Li was in. Sakura ran up to the nurse.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He has some minor injuries on his back. It'll take a couple of weeks for the wounds to recover. Do you know how he got hurt? You can report the person who did it in the corner over there."  
  
"No. I don't know the person who did it. We were working on our project together in the library. But when he didn't come back for a long time, I looked in the library for him. Then, I found him unconscious in a corner."  
  
The nurse nodded and walked away to continue on with her work. Sakura went into the room where Li is. She ran up to him, but Li was still sleeping. Sakura took Li's hand and held it tight for she couldn't think of the fact that he would leave her. Sakura didn't eat since Li was in the hospital and she didn't want to leave Li alone. She slept sitting in a chair with her hand still holding onto Li's. It was in the evening that Li had woken up wondering where he was first and saw Sakura. He had remembered what had happened earlier today. Li tried to slip his hand out of Sakura's because he was thirsty. He had successfully got his hand out of Sakura's and he tried to move. But, there were many aches on his back which made him partly disabled. He tried to hold his pain without yelling out so that Sakura would wake up, but this time he had failed. Sakura woke up and saw Li awake. She smiled when Li looked over to her and helped Li sit up on the bed. She poured a glass of water for Li to drink since he was thirsty.  
  
Li didn't go to school for two weeks because of his injuries on his back. Sakura knew that Maki was sorry that she had tried to make Li say "I love you" to Maki and she used force to make him say that out. The whole class planned to visit Li at the hospital during school time and Mr. Terata agreed to their request to go to the hospital. The class went to the hospital by bus and had gone over to the room where Li was. Sakura remembered the room number and directed the class to Li. Everyone was just excited about missing school and don't have to do work at school. Once inside the room, most of the girls only asked him if he was okay. Some of Li's friends also asked that question, but not as worried as the girls when they asked. Maki felt sorry that she had done that and regretted from doing that. Maki stayed outside for she didn't want to see Li and what she had done to him.  
  
When Mr. Terata said it was time for the class to go back to school, all the students went out of the hospital room except for Sakura who wanted to stay with Li a little bit longer.  
  
"You better get some more rest for your wounds to heal faster." Sakura said.  
  
"And you better go out of this room before Mr. Terata gets mad." Li joked.  
  
"Yeah. You're right about that."  
  
Before Sakura left, she gave a light kiss to Li. They rode the bus back to their school and did there usual things except some of the work the class had missed when they went to the hospital to pay a visit to Li. During class, Maki was thinking back at the scene at the library. She wept a little, but good thing no one had noticed her crying. She was okay after a while.  
  
*After school*  
  
Sakura was in the hallway going to her locker and Maki had walked up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry for I had done to earlier to Li. I hope that Li will forget all about it.:" Maki hoping.  
  
"It would be better if you go and see Li personally and asked for his friendship back to you." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm not sure though. He might not even want to talk to me anymore."  
  
"You don't know until you try."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Sakura went to the library herself this time knowing that Maki wouldn't follow her this time because she regretted what she did to Li. Sakura worked on her and Li's project for countless hours in the library. (A/N: I was exaggerating, okay?) She took a break from working on the project and got something to eat nearby. Once she finished taking her break, she went straight back to work. The library was going to close any minute and Sakura wasn't finished working on the project, but she worked a generous amount of time into it. She packed her things away and made her way out of the library.  
  
Sakura took the bus over to the hospital where Li was still in. He recently got a visit from Maki and he was still awake by then. Sakura entered the room that Li was in and greeted him.  
  
"Did you get a visit from Maki?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She left I think about an hour ago. How would you know that she visited me?"  
  
"I told her that if she really regretted for what she did, she should go meet you and that's what she did."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura."  
  
After their little conversation, Sakura wanted to stay with Li for another night for she was scared that something bad will happen to Li overnight. Sakura got herself comfortable in the room on the sofa and she slept there for the night.  
  
The next day, Sakura got woken up by Li, but she was about to be late for school. If Li didn't wake her up, she might have slept through school. Sakura was tired from last night for her working on the project at the library. Sakura quickly in an instant got ready for school and she rollerbladed to school as fast as she could before the school bell rung. Sakura quickly put her stuff in the locker and got out the things she needed for class and ran to the classroom. Sakura's right foot just entered the room before the bell rung, so she wasn't late and everyone was shocked of the perfect timing she had come in at.  
  
"Whoa! Sakura, you just made it to class before the bell rung. That is just perfect timing and a lucky chance of you doing that." Madison said.  
  
"I'd to hurry really quickly" Sakura replied as she tried to catch back her breath.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
"It went better than I had thought when I talked to Li yesterday. Thanks for suggesting me to go to Li." Maki said.  
  
"I knew that both of you would come to a solution to the problem at hand." Sakura said.  
  
"So can we be friends?" Maki asked.  
  
"Sure." Sakura answered.  
  
*After school*  
  
Sakura did the same as yesterday and went to the library to work on the science project since Li couldn't be at the library with her. This time, Sakura finished the science project off. (A/N: It's fair that Li did a half and Sakura did the other half of the project.) But this time, right after she finished, she packed her things and went home. During her walk home, Sakura remembered that she didn't keep in touch with her family for quite a while and she hoped that they aren't worrying about her right now.  
  
Once Sakura got home, Tori was the first one she saw and he looked at her very sternly.  
  
"Where have you been in the past four days?"  
  
"I was at a sleepover at Madison's." Sakura lied.  
  
"You should have told us when you were there."  
  
"I was going to phone you when I got there, but I totally forgot about it when I got over to Madison's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura went to her room and cleaned herself since she wasn't home for four days. After that, she ate dinner with her family. Finishing her dinner, she went to her room and slept with much difficulty since she is tired from doing the project.  
  
*Three weeks later*  
  
Li was out of the hospital now and still partly recovering from his wounds. Sakura was the one who picked Li from the hospital and went to his house with him. The next day was the day the science project was due and once gotten to Li's home, they prepared for the presentation coming up. They making the lines that each of them have to say for the presentation and trying to test it out. They were practicing and practicing like it was a real life job that they have to do. They didn't feel tired at all as long they were together, nothing else matters.  
  
There was a phone ringing it was answered. Then, they had heard running footsteps coming up the stairs and Li thought the call was for him. So, Li opened the door to his room.  
  
"Master Li! There's an emergency! You've got to go back to Hong Kong quickly!"  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Airport

Summary from last chapter  
  
Li was in the hospital because he got hurt by Maki who tried to make him to say that he likes her which Li didn't. Maki had regretted that she had done what she had done to Li. (A/N: Sort of confusing ain't it?) Sakura had finished the rest of their science project in the library and she wasn't home for four days. When Li got out of the hospital three weeks later, Sakura and Li were finishing off their project by preparing for their presentation. There was a phone call that was an emergency that Li had to go to in Hong Kong.  
  
End of chapter summary  
  
"What is the emergency?" Li asked as he was very shocked.  
  
"I need to talk to you outside."  
  
"It's okay. Sakura is my girlfriend, she has the right to know what it is and I also trust her with all my heart."  
  
Sakura blushed a little, but not for long because she was anxious for what he was about to say.  
  
"Alright then. Remember your grandmother was having a surgery and she just finished it fifteen minutes ago. Well, the surgery had failed and she is going to die soon, so you should go back to Hong Kong to see her before she pass away. Li looked at Sakura which she was sad with tears in her eyes, but not yet down her cheek yet. Li took Sakura closer to him meaning that I'm here for you and don't cry.  
  
"I'm going to prepare the legal documents for the airport and you should pack up for the trip, Master Li."  
  
Li nodded and began packing his things for the trip. Sakura helped even though that she didn't know where Li keeps all his things, so she just organized the luggage for him. Li and Sakura packed very quickly. After they were finished, they held hands and Li used the "Time" Card to freeze time so he could be with Sakura a little bit longer. They talked for a long time and then Li unfroze the time. They were all prepared to go to the airport and then Li gave the house keys to Sakura just in case there was a problem in the house. They caught a cab and Sakura waved goodbye with tears in her eyes as she saw Li leaving.  
  
*Airport*  
  
They lined up in the line for tickets booth. When it was their turn, they told it was an emergency and showed the person at the counter the proof, it was the doctor's paper to suggest for the relatives of Li's grandmother to go see her. It was approved and they were catching the next flight to Hong Kong. (A/N: It's true if there's an emergency and they had their proof, they will be discounted for the flight, but not much. So, some of the empty seats you see on the plane when they said it was full, those are for the people that have emergencies to go.) There was a plane that left for Hong Kong forty-five minutes ago, which meant the plane returning will take longer. The flight that Li was waiting for was at 20:50 which was 17:55 currently. So, Li had to wait around two hours for the next plane to arrive at the airport. During his wait for the plane to arrive at the airport, he went to the telephone booth and phoned Sakura about the information for the flight. He had two hours to wait, so he talked to her on the phone as long as they could before his flight had arrived to the airport.  
  
*An hour and a half later*  
  
The two lovebirds were still talking on the phone. (A/N: Don't worry about the phone bills, it's a local call. Don't worry, Li already checked in a long time ago, so he won't miss his flight and he's in the terminal.) The plane had arrived back in the airport and parking in the terminal number seventy-two where Li was. The plane is just refuelling and would be ready for flight after it was done refuelling. The time until the flight was fifteen minutes and Li had to go, so Sakura and Li hung up the phone. Li entered the plane which the destination was to Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura finished the lines for the presentation tomorrow just to say it was finished, even though Sakura didn't need to do the presentation tomorrow for the absence of Li. She hoped that Li would have a safe flight, but she got this strange feeling that it wouldn't be… somehow. She's hoping the best of Li's flight to Hong Kong and there would be nothing that would stop the plane from going there.  
  
*On the plane*  
  
Li was seated in his spot in the plane and got himself comfortable in his seat. He thought of Sakura and wondered what she was doing now. He thought of a lot of possibilities, but none of his predictions were right. The plane started to move now and it was preparing for takeoff. Li stared out the window seeing where the plane was moving. The plane sped up quite quickly and lifted itself off the ground. It slowly got higher and higher into the air. Once the plane went to its height it wanted, the refreshments came out with pretzels. After enjoying a little snack, Li went to sleep to conserve his energy for later if he couldn't sleep while in Hong Kong.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure how long it takes the plane to go to Hong Kong from Japan, so I'm guessing and don't blame me if I got it wrong.)  
  
*Approximately two hours later*  
  
Li woke up by some people talking behind him and he couldn't sleep anymore, so he was going to be up for the rest of the flight to Hong Kong. After that, Li heard something like the motors on the airplane stop, but he thought that it was just his imagination. Then, there was an important message from the captain.  
  
"There has been an occurrence that the motors of the airplane that you are on right now have just stopped. We have not confirmed what the source of this problem is, but would all the passengers on board stay calm as we try a way to get out of this situation" the captain announced.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Li's Death?

Summary of last chapter  
  
There was an emergency for Li to go back to Hong Kong because his grandmother's operation had failed. Estimating, she would have two weeks left in her life before she will pass away. Li had to get on an airplane to Hong Kong, the closest time for a flight to Hong Kong. They were near Hong Kong and about to land. But the flight that Li was on, the motors to the plane had stopped and they were trying to figure out the source of the problem.  
  
End of chapter summary  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared" a little boy said.  
  
"Don't worry. It's going to be fine. We're going to be just fine" the little boy's father who was trying to gain back his son's confidence in the pilot.  
  
~ Li thinking: That's what I hope that we're going to be okay at the end of this flight. I hope that there wouldn't be any accidents happening to flight. ~  
  
Sakura was back at her home and watching television because she had no other homework than preparing for the presentation. During the commercials to the show she was watching, she switched the channel to the news. They had the latest updates on everything that she happening in the world. There was a news flash talking about the plane that was going to Hong Kong that Li was flying on currently. They're almost to their destination and the engines to the plane have stopped. At that every moment, Sakura's heart almost stopped once she heard about the plane.  
  
"So that's what the strange feeling I had for the plane that Li was going on. I should have warned Li about this, but I wasn't too sure about it." Sakura blaming herself for what had happened to the plane that Li was on currently.  
  
Sakura watched the rest of the news for the updates on the plane and was going to miss part of the show that Sakura was watching earlier. Even though the show was coming to the exciting part and Sakura wanted to know what happens in the end, Sakura knew that Li was more important to her than anything else in the world. She hoped and more hope that the plane will have a miracle and land the plane safely. Her heart was pumping faster than the light of speed waiting for the latest updates on the plane. (A/N: I know that I way exaggerating, but work with me here.) Sakura was more nervous and scared than a person stalking her. She watched furiously for the updates on the breaking news.  
  
Li tried to stay calm and tried to reassure some little kids right beside him that they were going to be okay. (A/N: It's just the motors right under the wings only that aren't working and the pilots can still control the plane manually, but couldn't get any further.)  
  
The captain is fortunately a well experienced pilot which he almost ruled the skies. The captain took everything that he remember from experience before and put his skills of landing this plane into work to try to protect the passenger's safety. The captain relied on his skills and he did his best. He had taken the air pressure outside and used it to help land the plane safely. (A/N: This really happened in real life, not long ago I think. I read in the Chinese newspapers before. I was shocked at the fact it did land just like in my story right now. Actually, I took that idea from reality into my story.)  
  
Sakura lay down as she saw the update on the plane landing. She was grateful that there wasn't an accident on the plane crashing or anything. She took a deep breath knowing that Li will be safe and will be okay. She turned back to the channel that she was watching earlier.  
  
"Damn it! I missed the ending part. Just when the good part was coming, I had to miss it." Sakura said as she was getting very angry.  
  
"Watch your language, squirt." Tori yelled to Sakura in the other room.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I was getting too frustrated." Sakura yelled back to Tori who was in the kitchen.  
  
After knowing that she had missed the best part in the show, she turned back to the news. There was another report on the plane that Li was on and it blew up in the airport. Only few of the people on board got off before it exploded. Now, they are counting the people that got off safely and the missing people, they were going to look for their bodies in the mess that the airplane had made.  
  
~ Sakura thinking: I hope that Li is one of the people that got off the plane before it crashed. It just got to be him, please let one of them be him. ~  
  
To be continued…  
  
LSR: I know that this chapter… I know I know… But I have no other ideas than to stop it right here where the suspense is. I don't know where I could end this up and I wanted it to be a cliffhanger, so you will read it back. I'm sorry about that, but I need this kind of ending. Please forgive me. 


	9. Return of Li

Summary of last chapter  
  
Li had a family emergency in Hong Kong. Sakura was at his house once Li heard there was an emergency. Li was on the plane and the motors stuck on the bottom of the wings had stopped which made flying the plane for the captain very hard. Good thing the captain of the plane that Li was on was very skilled and experienced in flying. He took everything he knew about the air pressure to help land the plane safely. Once parked the plane in the terminal assigned, the passengers took a deep breath of sigh to know that they were safe. Or were they? Some people onboard had got off the plane before the plane exploded suddenly. Sakura watched the news and had her heart pump faster than the speed of light. Once she continued watching her show, she turned back to the news and seen that the plane had exploded and hoped that Li wasn't one of the people that were still in the plane while that happened.  
  
End of chapter summary  
  
(A/N: This chapter is going to be my last chapter for this story and also that this chapter is going to be very long. So read it only if you have the time.)  
  
There was an announcement at the Hong Kong airport that the people in the plane that just exploded to stay behind for a while to count who's here and who's not. There were too few people that were there. Li just thought of something, that Sakura might be worried sick about him right now. (A/N: Oh yeah, by the way, Li was one of the people that made it out before the plane had exploded.) So, Li searched for the closest payphone and phoned Sakura. (A/N: By the way, if you really want to know, the Hong Kong airport is huge! But Li had found a payphone nearby.) Li went up to the payphone and called Sakura.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, was still too busy watching the television for updates on the list of people that made it out of the plane. The phone rang and Sakura didn't pick it up because her eyes were glued to the television. Tori, who was at the kitchen, picked up the phone which he was busy with cooking dinner already. Tori answered the phone while he was cooking. Tori put the phone between his ears and his shoulders for his own convenience. After the person of the phone said who he wanted to talk to, Tori handed the phone over to her.  
  
"Hey, squirt. The phone's for you."  
  
"Stop calling me a squirt. It's getting annoying." Sakura said as she approached Tori.  
  
"I'm your brother, so I get to call you whatever I want."  
  
"Whatever." Sakura had concluded the conversation before going away to talk on the phone.  
  
Sakura thought the person on the phone would be Madison and she sat down on the couch to watch the television. She got her something comfortable on the couch as she was talking on the phone. She tried to concentrate on talking on the phone and watching the television at the same time.  
  
"Hello" Sakura said.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. This is Li."  
  
"Really!? Is that really true that you are Li?"  
  
"Yup. I just phoned you that you might have seen the news lately about the plane that I was on. I'm alright and I made it out before the plane had exploded."  
  
"That's great to hear that. So, are you sure when you will be coming back from Hong Kong?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
After that, they hung up and Li walked back to the area that they were supposed to stay in. After the count of the people that made it, they went to get their luggage. They went over to the counter before they were going out to the terminal where people are supposed to meet the people from the plane(s) that have arrived. Li gave his permanent identity card (A/N: It's faster that way and shows that you are a resident of Hong Kong, which he came back often.) to the guy at the counter. Li was authorized to go and meet the people that were greeting him back to Hong Kong, which he didn't have any to look for. They were going to take a taxi into the city and go to the place that Li lived before they went to Japan.  
  
Once Li got out of inside the airport, they caught a cab to go to his house. They unpacked their things once gotten to their destination. Li took a short nap because he was all tired from the flight. He barely slept on the plane because it was sort of short trip back to Hong Kong.  
  
Li was woken up two hours later from his little nap.  
  
"Master Li, we have to eat dinner now. I've already prepared it while you were asleep."  
  
"That's why I was hungry in my dreams, I smelled food cooking." Li whispered to himself."  
  
Li ate dinner and then watched television on some things he might have not knew about the plane he was on. The news reporter said that they were investigating what had happened to the plane that made the plane explode moments after its landing. She also said that once they knew what had happened to the plane, they will tell the viewers what had happened unless there were some exemptions to it like the police don't want the information on it to be out in the public. But, most likely, they could inform the public of what had happened to the plane. After that report, Li went to the table to eat his dinner, but he didn't have the appetite to eat for some reason. He ate part of it and went back to his room once after he was satisfied of how much he ate. He didn't really felt like eating because he was missing Sakura and what she was doing right now. Li grabbed the phone right beside him and phoned long distance to Sakura.  
  
Sakura was in her room doing her homework when the phone rang. She was too concentrated onto the computer chatting online that she almost didn't hear the phone ring. Tori, again, picked it up and answered the phone who was downstairs. After a couple of seconds, he went half-way up the stairs.  
  
"Squirt, it's for you… again! It sounds like the same boy that phoned earlier before dinner. Also, don't talk too long on the phone."  
  
"Again… stop calling me a squirt." Sakura said as she grabbed the phone out of Tori's hand and walked back up the stairs to her room.  
  
She lay on the bed and then started talking.  
  
"Is it you, Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. How would you know that it was me? I never told you that I'm Li yet."  
  
"My brother thinks it's the same guy that called me before dinner, so I guessed it was you and I asked you if you are Li only."  
  
"Okay. I miss you already, Sakura."  
  
"Me too. I hope that you will come back to Japan soon."  
  
Li and Sakura, as usual, talked very long on the phone before they hung up. They ended the telephone conversation about an hour later after they had started. Sakura went back to her computer which immediately found out that she had a lot of messages waiting to be replied. Most of them were impatient and wondered where Sakura was.  
  
"Holy cow! There are a lot of messages for me!"  
  
"Cows aren't holy and remember your language when in the house." Tori overheard what she was saying as he passed her room.  
  
"Thanks for all that information. I should of studied more about cows then" Sakura said sarcastically back to Tori.  
  
"For a start, did you know that cows produce dairy products?"  
  
"That's great information, but I would like it if you would let me work on my studying habits on it!"  
  
Tori left and went downstairs and continued on whatever he wanted to do. Sakura continued on her chatting on the computer. After a while, she went to bed since she was already done her homework.  
  
*Next day*  
  
Li phoned to the school that he had a family emergency and couldn't make it. They talked to his guardian and reassure that it is the truth. Mr. Terata felt sorry for him and wished his grandmother luck. (A/N: Just in case you are wondering, Japan is faster than Hong Kong's time by one hour, so Li phoned an hour earlier than school starts.)  
  
*Sakura's class*  
  
Sakura was early for class that day. Madison was confused why she would be early and why Li hasn't been in class yet.  
  
"Do you know where Li is? He is going to be late if he doesn't come in twelve minutes."  
  
"He's gone back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Why would he go back to Hong Kong at this time, though?"  
  
"He has a family emergency he had to attend to in Hong Kong."  
  
Madison started to suspect her of something. (A/N: People don't know that Li and Sakura are together yet, but they think that they are together. You will get it if you read the previous chapters.)  
  
"Hey… how would you know so much about Li and we don't?" Madison asked as she was suspecting her of something that she has a connection with Li somehow.  
  
"He told me when I was at his house. I was even there when he heard that there was an emergency. He was on that plane that exploded at the airport."  
  
"How would you know that he was on that plane?"  
  
"He told me that."  
  
"You sure there is nothing else you would like to share with us, Sakura Avalon?" Madison questioned with a very suspecting voice.  
  
Sakura's heart began to pick up its pace and she began to get warmer.  
  
"Uh… of course there isn't anymore that you need to know and don't be such a pain in the neck for once." Sakura trying to end the topic Madison had started.  
  
The bell rang and the class had started. Mr. Terata walked to the front of the class making an announcement.  
  
"Class, as you would of all might of known that Li is not with us today. He went back to Hong Kong to attend a family emergency. He phoned in the morning before school had started."  
  
After that announcement, hands started to be raised up for questions about Li. Mr. Terata saw all the hands that were raised up.  
  
"Before I answer any questions, these questions can't be related to I just had told you because that's all the information for I, as a teacher can give out to students."  
  
The students of the class moaned except, of course, Sakura who basically almost knew what was happening to Li. All the students wanted to know what had happened to Li, especially the girls of the class who were after Li. Some people were talking about Li going to the hospital before and have to go back to Hong Kong, so they thought everything was happening to Li or maybe they were just excuses to not go to school.  
  
They continued on with school and the first thing on the agenda was to present their presentations of their science projects. Mr. Terata didn't need to Sakura to present hers because her partner, Li was gone to Hong Kong and also absent. Mr. Terata just needed to see the lines for the presentation and mark it, but didn't count the oral part. Some of the projects that were presented was creative and exciting, while others were just plain boring with talking. The seventy-four minutes in the period got over quite quickly, but for Sakura, it was a very long time all she could think about in her head was that Li was gone and she kept on missing him. Li didn't escape Sakura's mind for the rest of the school day. She just couldn't wait until after school so that she could talk with Li on the phone. She watched every second of the clock ticking. (A/N: I'm exaggerating here, but she almost did look at the clock every minute.)  
  
*After school*  
  
Sakura ran to her locker and put her roller skates on to use to skate home. She skated quite quickly compared to her average of rollerblading home. She kept at a pace so that she would skate longer. But, when she was near to her house, she skated as fast as she could and go in the house. She untied her rollerblades and ran up the stairs.  
  
"What's the rush, squirt?" Tori yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I have a lot of homework and if I don't start now, I'm going to stay up until one in the morning doing homework!" Sakura lied.  
  
She ran into her room locking the door behind her and grabbed the cordless phone. She dialled to Li who was in Hong Kong. (A/N: I almost typed Syaoran in the last sentence. Maybe I like to use Syaoran or is it me typing his name for a lot of times in reviews? I don't know. Hehe.) It went through and it took quite a while for someone to answer the phone. But, eventually, Li had answered the phone and he sort of guessed it was Sakura since she phoned him everyday after school.  
  
"Hey, my cherry blossom."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"You usually call after school at this time, so I guessed it was you that was phoning."  
  
"So how's your grandmother doing?"  
  
"She died just an hour ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
  
"It's okay. It's reality anyways, everything on Earth has an end." (A/N: I think I got the last phrase from Clow Reed. I'm not sure.)  
  
"So are when are you going to come back?" Sakura trying to change the topic.  
  
"I'm not sure. I got to check later. Sakura… I have to go now."  
  
"Okay. Bye Li. I love you." Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"Bye. I love you too."  
  
They hung up, but one thing they both hadn't notice was that someone was hearing the telephone conversation. It was Tori that had heard their conversation. Tori walked up the stairs and Sakura had heard his footsteps. She quickly dashed to her backpack to grab her homework and place the homework on her desk. Tori went up to the door and tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
"Open the door, Sakura!" Tori yelled from outside.  
  
"Oh whoops, I accidentally locked the door." (A/N: She locked her door on purpose.)  
  
Sakura went over to the door and unlocked it for Tori to go in. Tori walked in slowly observing the room for any suspecting clues of something. Sakura saw him observing her room.  
  
"What are you searching for?"  
  
"It's nothing. I want to talk to you for a moment. Do you have the time?"  
  
"It better be short or else I will have to stay up to do homework."  
  
"Alright… alright. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Sakura's heart pounded quite quickly once she heard that question.  
  
"No. Why would you think that I, Sakura Avalon, would have a boyfriend?" Sakura lying again. (A/N: I don't know why Sakura has to lie more and more to cover up her secret with Li. People these days…)  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"I heard you on the phone with a guy called Li I think. You named his name at the ending of the conversation and said your feelings to him."  
  
Sakura began to blush with many shades of red, but it was in the process of getting redder on her face.  
  
"You are an eavesdropper!"  
  
"I was about to phone dad when I heard you dialling a phone call, so I had to listen. It was just simply irresistible."  
  
Sakura was getting more steamed than ever and forced her brother out of her room.  
  
"What an eavesdropper! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Sakura repeated over and over to herself.  
  
Two weeks passed with the same after school routine and Sakura was very cautious if her brother was listening to their phone conversation. But one day, Li told Sakura not to phone him after school anymore until he phones her back because he had somewhere he needed to attend to in a couple of days. Sakura understood and had not phoned Li after school. The day after Li said to Sakura that she didn't need to phone him anymore. When Sakura was ready to go rollerblade back to her house, Madison walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Aren't you in rush today? What a miracle for that to happen. You were hurrying home for the past two weeks and now, you aren't rushing to go home."  
  
"Kero always wanted me to bring treats back, so I rushed home." (A/N: I just never told you that Sakura had to stop at the grocery store to buy some sweet things for Kero before she went home.)  
  
Madison walked away from her and she walked home by herself this time. When Sakura was at the school entrance, she saw something or someone that she thought that she wouldn't see at this moment. It was Li! That's why Li told Sakura not to phone him anymore after school. Li had grown a little bit taller and Sakura had noticed that right away. Sakura ran up to Li and hugged Li in the front of the school. Sakura put her head on Li's shoulder. (A/N: Oh god, isn't this embarrassing?) Everyone around them saw what had happened and began to crowd around the two lovebirds. They didn't realize that people were watching them from behind. Sakura let go of Li and finally realized that people were watching them. Both Li and Sakura blushed in many shades of red. It was getting redder than ever!  
  
"I knew that they had a relationship between each other" a boy in the same class as Sakura and Li said.  
  
Li grabbed Sakura's hand and walked her home.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, silly. That's why I didn't tell you."  
  
Sakura brought herself closer to Li and put her head on his shoulders. She was crying for joy that Li had come back to Japan. Their love was closer than before Li had left Japan.  
  
(A/N: So this is the end to my story. I hope that you had enjoyed it while it lasted. Sakura and Li lived a very happy love life after that. They look so cute together. I'm not Japanese so I won't say kawaii.) 


	10. Sequel (Part 1)

LSR: I finally came up with an idea for the sequel for this story.  
  
Sakura: What is it!?  
  
LSR: Calm down and I'll tell you. But I hope that you won't be too sad with the sequel. But… oh… never mind. You'll find out when the time comes.  
  
LSR: (Whispers to Li) I just need to tell you that you will need to be emotionally prepared for this. But I'll put you back with Sakura later.  
  
Li: What do you mean by that?  
  
LSR: *Pulls Li down* Shh… Don't let Sakura hear you!  
  
Sakura: *Walks over to LSR and Li.* What are you two talking about?  
  
LSR: Some things that he need to know about the sequel.  
  
Li: I never keep any secrets from Sakura. So just let her listen to the conversation.  
  
LSR: *Sighs* Alright. Sakura might go for another boy when you're still in Hong Kong, Li.  
  
Li and Sakura: *Gets mad at LSR and chases LSR so that they could hit him.*  
  
LSR: Uhh… I better get going with the story first. *Runs away from Li and Sakura.* Ow. Watch it with my head. It hurts!!!  
  
(A/N: This sequel that I'm writing is before Li went back to Japan. But Li is in Hong Kong for his family emergency that he has.)  
  
Sakura kept phoning Li after school everyday and on weekends, Sakura would phone in the afternoon around after lunch. They did this for over a month everyday of the month. But on one school day, Li was awaiting for Sakura's call at his house. The phone didn't ring around the usual time and Li thought Sakura was hanging out with her friends. Li had a lot of patience to wait for her phone call. But after a few hours later, Li went to phone Sakura himself. He had another theory that Sakura wanted him to phone her, so that's what he did.  
  
Tori answered the phone on the other line and Li had requested to speak to Sakura. Tori recognized the voice from before since he heard that voice a couple of times before. He remembered that he was Sakura's love.  
  
"She's not at home. Who's this looking for her?"  
  
"It's okay. I'll call her later." Li replied.  
  
He didn't want to give his number out because he remembered that Tori had heard a part of their conversation last and he might of recognized his voice from over the phone.  
  
"She's not going to be home for quite a while, though. It would be better if you left your name with me and then I'll tell her that you gave her a call."  
  
"Umm… About how long is Sakura going to be not home for?"  
  
"As told by Sakura… I'm not supposed to tell you that."  
  
"It's nothing really much, so I'll call her later."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Both Tori and Li hung up on the phone.  
  
~ Tori thinking: That guy is shy. I guess he doesn't want me to know his name because he knows that I know that it's him (Sakura's boyfriend). ~  
  
~ Li thinking: I guess he doesn't recognize me from before since he knows that I'm Sakura's boyfriend and he won't let me know where she is. Or maybe, he knows that I'm her boyfriend and he wants me to tell him my name. ~  
  
Li kept on trying to figure out why Sakura didn't phone him and didn't tell him earlier that she wasn't going to phone him. He just kept wondering about it so long that forgot to eat dinner that night. Once he ran out of ideas and came back to reality, he didn't think much about it and went downstairs to eat dinner. After he had finished his dinner that night, he was about to sleep when he continued to think about why Sakura didn't phone him earlier today. After about ten minutes of non-stop thinking about it, he was tired and didn't care much about it anymore. He went to sleep and he'll wait for Sakura's call tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Li waited for Sakura's call right around the dismissal of school. He thought that Sakura was with her friends, so Li waited patiently awaiting for Sakura's call. He waited and still no call from Sakura. This time, Li wanted to be more patient because he thought that Sakura was testing his endurance for patience when it comes to love. Li waited for Sakura's call for four hours. He had done nothing in the process of waiting for just a call. He was lying on the couch waiting, but he didn't fall asleep for he was anxious for Sakura's call to him. Li even didn't eat dinner because he wasn't yet satisfied with not a phone call. Li kept thinking along the process of him waiting why Sakura hasn't called him yet. He thought of some horrible reasons why, but he kept trying to keep himself straight and hope the best for Sakura. He lay on the couch beside the phone for Sakura's call. (A/N: I think that I'm repeating myself a lot of times in the last few sentences. I'm sorry if I'm boring you.) It was getting late and still no call. He was about to give up hope and go to sleep until the phone rang. Li jumped to his feet and picked up the phone. He was most excited when he got to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Is that you, Sakura?" Li asked excitedly.  
  
"Who's Sakura, Li?" replied the other side of the line.  
  
"Oh, it's you Aunt Anita." Li said replying once he identified who was on the other line.  
  
"So who's this Sakura that you were talking about?"  
  
"I was expecting a call from her because she told me that she was going to be phoning me right around this time." Li lying a little.  
  
"So am I blocking a call for you? I can hang up if you wanted me to."  
  
"It's okay. I can call her later."  
  
"But this late? Don't you think that she'll be asleep by now?"  
  
"She told me that she would be phoning me, so I think so."  
  
"Okay… I just wanted to ask you if you would be available tomorrow at around noon to eat lunch together, since you hardly come back."  
  
"Sorry, but I got plans for that time. Do you have another time?"  
  
"I got to check that later. But, I'll call you if I do or don't."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After that phone call that Li had laid back onto the couch that he was sleeping on earlier. After thinking something for a while, he decided to go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
The next day, Li woke up quite earlier than he had ever since he had been back to Hong Kong. The house was silent and Li went out to walk in the park. He walked in a park nearby thinking why Sakura didn't phone him for the past two days. He kept on thinking and thinking while he was walking that he already walked three times around the park thinking about that. Each round that he walked around it took him about twenty minutes for him to walk all the way around it. His three rounds around the park wasted him about an hour already. Once he had finished his third lap, he sat down at a nearby bench since he was tired of walking around it.  
  
^ Li's P.O.V^  
  
Why didn't Sakura phone me in the past two days? Was it something I did or said that made her mad to not phone me anymore? I never said anything that would make her mad over the phone, but on second thought, she might be playing around with me by making me think that she would not phone me anymore and I would get suspicious of her for something.  
  
On the other hand of things, she might have found another boy to like already and she didn't want me to know, so she didn't even bother to answer the phone. She might have told Tori to tell me that she isn't here and she wanted to be with her new "boyfriend". I mean like… we just got started and she already found another guy? Maybe I shouldn't have left Hong Kong in the first place. I'm so dumb that I wouldn't know this was coming.  
  
I'm having no trust in Sakura right now. I shouldn't be suspecting her that she would have another boyfriend while I was away. You're just scaring yourself, Li. I think I'll call Eli to check what Sakura's been up to lately.  
  
^ End of Li's P.O.V^  
  
Li stood up slowly from his seat on the bench and headed back to his house. Once he reached back there, breakfast was already prepared for him to eat not too long ago. He finished gobbling the food down quite quickly, but politely. He marched up to his room after finishing his breakfast to phone Eli.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Eli."  
  
"Sorry… I'm not sure who this is, but what's your name?"  
  
"It's me, Li."  
  
"Oh. Hey. How's it going in Hong Kong?"  
  
"It's great, especially when I don't have to go to school and not have any homework to do."  
  
"So… what's the purpose of phoning me? You miss me or something? You should be missing someone else other than me. It should be Sakura that you're supposed to be phoning."  
  
"That's the reason why I'm here to phone you. It's about Sakura."  
  
"What do you want to know from me that you can't ask her over the phone?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but she hasn't been phoning me."  
  
"Why don't you phone her?"  
  
"Her brother says that she's not home."  
  
"That reminds me. She hasn't gone to school after the day a new student came. I'm not sure if this was true, but they say that Sakura fell in love with this boy and kissed him."  
  
"What's this new student's name?"  
  
"His name is…"  
  
LSR: So I'm going to leave it right here. I'm going to have a chapter or maybe more for this sequel because I think it's getting very long. It's almost as long as the ninth chapter that I have for this story. When I get enough reviews that I think it's alright, I'll continue with the next chapter and hope to post it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading this chapter/story anyways! 


	11. Sequel (Part 2)

LSR: Sorry about the last chapter, but I didn't want the last chapter to be too long. So, I will continue the sequel in this chapter. I might not end the sequel in this chapter, but I'll have to see as the story goes on.  
  
Sakura: Are you sure that Li and I will be back together again?  
  
LSR: You two weren't even separated as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Sakura: (looks at the last chapter) Why aren't I in the last chapter?  
  
LSR: You weren't needed in the last chapter. But at least your name was mentioned over the phone conversation of Eli.  
  
Sakura: (gets angry) Why am I not needed in the last chapter!? I mean that I'm one of the main characters in the story and I'm not included in the one of the chapter. What kind of stupid story is this anyways? I demand myself to be out of this story.  
  
Li: So you want me to feel lonely and you without a lover? Oh wait a minute, that's what LSR was getting to. But please Sakura, please stay in the story for it to finish.  
  
LSR: (whispers to Li) Thanks.  
  
Li: (whispers to LSR) I'm not doing this for you, but for me.  
  
Sakura: Alright, Li. I'm staying in this story because of Li only, not because that I want to stay in this story. I also want to see how this story ends up. But I hope that I will be with Li again.  
  
Summary of last chapter Li isn't receiving any calls from his love, Sakura. She usually phones Li right after school, but she hasn't been phoning Li lately. When Li phoned over to Sakura's house, her brother, Tori said that she wouldn't be home for a couple of days or even more. Li phoned Eli to make sure about everything going on with Sakura. End of summary  
  
"His name is Alex. His dad found a job here in Japan not too long ago, so his family also had to move over to Japan. He was in our school. Sakura seemed very nice to him showing him around the school. After the day that Alex came to our school, Sakura hasn't been in school. I'm not quite sure about what she's up to, but there were rumours going around that Sakura likes Alex."  
  
Li went silent all of a sudden listening carefully to the details that Eli had gave him and put them in his head for thinking about it. There was a long pause until.  
  
"You okay, man?"  
  
There still was still no answer.  
  
"Li!?"  
  
"Uh. What is it, Eli?"  
  
"Are you sure that you're going to be alright from all this information, but I must tell you that it's just rumours going on, so it might be not true."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the information that you've given me, Eli. That was a lot from you."  
  
"No problem. I could tell you more information regarding this when something comes up."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"I got to go now. I'll talk to you later, Li."  
  
"Okay, Eli. Bye."  
  
Both parties of the conversation hung up and Li went back onto the couch that he was lying on earlier. He was thinking about all the information that Eli just gave him over the phone conversation.  
  
~*Li's P.O.V*~ Let me get this straight first of all and all the information that Eli had just gave to me over the phone. There was a new student in Sakura's class, Alex. Sakura is being nice to Alex on his first day of school. After that day, she hasn't even been in school for the last couple of days. Then. how about that Alex? Did he go to school after his first day? Li. Li. you always have to forget something. I forgot to ask Eli that, which I should have anyways. But wouldn't Eli think that I'm quite annoying asking these questions that really don't have anything to do with him? Ah. Whatever. I'm going to ask him that question tomorrow and continuing thinking tomorrow. ~*End of Li's P.O.V*~  
  
The next day, around the time when Li usually does, which is around seven in the morning (A/N: I'm not sure about that, but I made that up, so work with me here if I got the time that he usually wakes up wrong.) He got some good news or was it bad news? He could now go back to Japan. Once he heard the news, he was excited that he could go meet Sakura again, but on second thought, he wasn't that happy yet to go back to Japan. But he had to go back to Japan to go to school anyways, so he packed up his things and got ready to go to the airport.  
  
Once Li got onto the airplane, he wondered if there would be something like what had happened in his flight to Hong Kong earlier. But the flight was of a great success to reach the Japan airport this time. It was in the afternoon when he had arrived back to Japan. Li planned to have a good rest and go to school tomorrow to see who Alex was. He had a good sleep and got prepared for school once he had woken up. After that, he went to eat dinner and he ate more than usual because school was tomorrow and he didn't want to starve while he was in the middle of his class. After dinner, he went to his room and studied some things from the textbook that might be useful to him later. When his eyes were beginning to get tired, he decided he should call it a day and sleep.  
  
The next morning, he woke up early and he did that on purpose because he wanted to ask his teacher if there is anything homework that he needed to catch up on. He got prepared for school quite quickly and went out the door for school. When Li arrived at school, the first person he saw in the classroom was Sakura. At that same second as Li saw Sakura, he saw Mr. Terada come into the classroom. As Mr. Terada scanned the room for whoever is in the classroom, he was shocked to see Li again.  
  
"Hello, Li" Mr. Terada said as he approached Li.  
  
"Good morning" Li replied.  
  
"I see that you have come back. Had a happy flight back here in Japan?"  
  
"Yes I did, thank you. Is there any homework that I need to catch up on?"  
  
"There's no homework that is really needed to be handed in, so you'll be okay."  
  
As soon as their conversation was ended and Mr. Terada left from the area, Sakura went up to Li surprising him with a hug. She went up to Li behind him, so he never expected Sakura to do behind him and both of them almost fell onto the ground, but Li had a quick reaction to regain his balance again.  
  
At first, Li was very happy that he was back with Sakura. But on his second thought of things, he remembered everything that he heard over the phone conversation with Eli while he was in Hong Kong. He slowly gave the sign to Sakura to let go by moving out of her hands. He took out his things that he needed for class and sat down in his seat talking to other friends.  
  
Alex came into the class around five minutes later. Mr. Terada walked up to Alex and directed him into the direction of Li.  
  
"Li, this is Alex, our new transfer student that came here to Japan not too long ago, about a week. Alex, this is Li. You didn't see him on your first day because he was in Hong Kong until yesterday."  
  
Alex took his hand out in between him and Li. Li took out his right hand and met Alex's and shook hands. After their brief acquaintance, they went to their seat waiting for the class to start.  
  
*After school*  
  
Li went to his locker and got his things needed for his homework and started to walk home. Not for long, Sakura came behind him running.  
  
"What do you want, Sakura? You've been bugging me most of the day already."  
  
"What do you mean? I've been bugging you all day?"  
  
"Never mind that now."  
  
Li started to walk home and left Sakura at school. After Sakura thinking about the little scene that just happened, she stayed at school for a little while longer. Meanwhile, Li arrived at his house, dropped his things and started running to Sakura's house. Seeing that Sakura wasn't home yet, he hid in a tree near her house, hoping that he might have some luck from her leading him to Alex. Just when Li got into a comfortable spot in the tree, he saw Sakura walking up to her door. Once she was standing right in front of her door, Tori opened the door.  
  
"I told you to find someone to walk you home, Sakura. What if something happened to you on the way home?"  
  
~ Li thinking: Tori had never been that worried about Sakura as far as I know. ~  
  
"I'm alright, Tori and I couldn't find anyone who could walk with me home."  
  
"I told you that if you couldn't find anyone to walk you home, phone me and I'll pick you up. You might faint again and go to the hospital, you know that?"  
  
"That was by luck only, I just wasn't eating enough. I'll be alright."  
  
Sakura felt a presence and someone looking at her in the trees. When Sakura turned her way to the tree, she spotted Li in the trees. Li quickly turned away from the sight of Sakura and tried to leave as quickly and quietly as possible as he could. Once Li reached his house, he went in from his room window which he left unlocked for him to enter from there. He laid on his bed thinking that all that jealously was really nothing at all. He decided to call Sakura and tell her the truth because she deserves to know the truth.  
  
After that little "jealously" incident, life went back to normal at school and the relationship between Li and Sakura.  
  
(A/N: This is the end to the longest story I ever wrote so far. I hoped that you enjoyed this fic as much as I wrote it which was really fun to do because I really got nothing to do over the summer. I hope that you will read some of my other stories.) 


End file.
